


love can grow (as long as there are seeds)

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Rose must go undercover as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Victoria in order to protect her from an alien threat, but ends up developing unexpected feelings for the young queen, while also trying to understand her feelings for the Doctor.





	

Rose sat in the window of her bedchamber, knees pulled to her chest as she stared down at the darkened courtyard below. It was still and silent at this time of night, as was the palace, and with a sigh, she lifted her gaze to the stars.

Oh, how she missed them.

It had been two months since she and the Doctor had landed in Victorian London, though the ‘Victorian' label wasn't quite two years old yet. They had been chasing an alien who decided to seek refuge on Earth, and with a bit of trickery from some psychic paper, Rose had managed to become one of Queen Victoria's ladies-in-waiting in order to protect her. Rose had a communicator she could use to contact the Doctor in case the alien did show up, but he warned her not to use it unless she absolutely had to.

In no time at all, Rose had become close with the young queen, and now had the privilege of the bedchamber right beside hers. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed getting to know Victoria, but she had to admit, she missed the Doctor, and couldn't help wondering if he missed her. He was, for purposes of deception, Rose's husband on paper, a duke of some kind, which made Rose a duchess, and suitable for her current position, but in reality, they couldn't be further from marriage if they tried. He was gruff and guarded, using his worn leather jacket as a shield, but sometimes she thought she saw a crack in his armor. Sometimes, she thought she saw something in the twitch of his lips, a fondness in his eyes when he looked at her, that made her think that maybe he could be feeling for her what she was starting to feel for him.

The oddest part of the current situation was that Rose was also starting to feel something for Victoria, and that was more confusing and frustrating than her feelings for the Doctor. Victoria had to marry Albert, of course; it was a fixed point, and nothing could change that, hence the need to protect Victoria from this alien.

But so often Rose found herself admiring the other woman. They were so close in age, and though well over a hundred years separated their natural timelines, it was remarkably easy for them to relate to each other, and hold a conversation.

The young queen was also undeniably beautiful, a fact Rose would not have gathered from the portraits she had seen of Victoria in her later years. Many times, Rose found herself staring at Victoria's big blue eyes, always so thoughtful, and the delicate shape of her lips. The dimple when she smiled was Rose's undoing, and some days she found herself living for that dimple; all the better if she was the one who brought it out.

It was a crush. Rose could admit that to herself without any shame, but she knew nothing would ever come of it, and she hoped the Doctor would find the alien they were looking for before Rose's feelings turned into something else.

A soft tap on the door drew Rose's attention, and she looked up as it opened to reveal Victoria, looking rather angelic in her white nightdress, long dark hair loose over her shoulders. It was not the first time Victoria had come into her room in the still hours of the night; as their friendship had grown stronger, Victoria had begun to seek Rose's advice more and more, and eventually started coming into her room like this so they could talk privately, with no chance of anyone else listening in.

"Are you unable to sleep?" Victoria asked softly, a frown creasing her brow.

Rose shook her head. "Restless."

"Come talk with me," Victoria said, gesturing towards the bed. "Maybe we can calm each other."

Rose stood and walked over to the bed, climbing in as Victoria did the same on the other side.

"What troubles you, Majesty?" Rose asked, settling on her side and gazing at Victoria across the pillows. Learning how to speak properly for this time period had been an adjustment for Rose, but she had forced herself to learn quickly, so that she could fit in easier.

"Albert," Victoria replied with a sigh.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I like him, but he is stubborn."

Rose hid a smile at Victoria's petulant pout, thinking that Victoria was just as stubborn, if not more.

"I do think he has an eye for you, ma'am," Rose replied, allowing herself to smile.

"Perhaps." Victoria picked at the blanket on the bed, and then lifted her gaze to Rose. "What is your marriage like? How is your John?"

Rose's smile faded, and she pondered how best to answer.

"Are you unhappy?" Victoria pressed, and Rose shook her head.

"No, it's not that. John is stubborn as well, and... rather distant at times. We have not been married long, and – and there is not much... feeling between us."

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do, but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I believe love can grow," Victoria murmured, reaching across the bed to wrap her fingers around Rose's hand. "As long as there are seeds."

"I think there are," Rose said, gripping Victoria's fingers. "Cultivation is difficult, however."

Victoria laughed softly, and Rose smiled.

"I think there is love there," Victoria said softly. "I see it in the way you talk about him. You are very fond of him, and fondness is a form of love."

"I believe you are very fond of Albert as well."

Victoria studied her and Rose's hands, and shifted closer to Rose. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered conspiratorially, "but I believe I may love him."

Rose smiled again, feeling genuinely happy for Victoria, but unable to stop the sadness tugging at her heart. "I believe you would be very happy with him, if you were to decide to propose."

Victoria looked thoughtful, though she did not reply, and then her eyes shifted to meet Rose's.

"I should miss this, though, if I were to marry. The two of us lying here, whispering together like young girls."

They looked at each other for a beat, and then dissolved into giggles, moving closer together to muffle the sound.

"I should miss it too," Rose whispered when they were calm, meeting Victoria's gaze again. They were much closer now, their hands still joined between them, and Rose felt her heart start to beat faster as she studied Victoria's face. She looked like a doll, her alabaster skin nearly glowing in the moonlight, her eyes such a clear blue, and Rose lifted her hand to brush her fingers over Victoria's cheek.

Victoria's lips parted in a quiet breath, and Rose moved her hand to push Victoria's hair behind her ear. Victoria stared back at her, and then she did the same to Rose, resting her hand on the side of her face.

The moment crystallized, the room utterly silent save for their light breathing, and then they closed the space between them, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste kiss. They stayed close when it broke, foreheads touching as their breath mixed between them, warm and uneven, and their lips met again. The second kiss was more heated than the first, Rose's hand sliding under Victoria's hair as she shifted her body closer, pulling the other girl's bottom lip between hers.

They gasped when it ended, and Victoria shook her head. "I must save my kisses for Albert."

Rose couldn't help giggling at that, though the sadness had returned to her chest, and she swept her thumb over Victoria's cheek.

"You will be happy with him."

Victoria's lips twitched. "Can you see into the future?"

"Perhaps," Rose replied with a grin.

Victoria smiled. "I think you will be happy with your John."

"I hope so," Rose murmured.

Victoria looked at her for a moment, and leaned forward to touch her lips to Rose's once more, her fingertips resting on Rose's jaw. The kiss was so tender that Rose felt tears spring to her eyes, and she took a shaky breath when it ended, lowering her head for a moment. When Rose met Victoria's eyes again, the young queen stared back at her, fondness and pity in her gaze, and Rose lifted her hand to touch her fingers lightly to Victoria's lips. Victoria's breath was light on Rose's fingertips, and Rose swallowed before letting her hand fall and giving a smile that felt broken.

"Save your kisses for Albert," she murmured.

Victoria lifted her hand to the side of Rose's head again, gently stroking her hair. "Sleep well, Rose."

"You too, ma'am."

Victoria smiled and moved away to slide off the bed, padding softly to the door and disappearing from sight.

Rose stared at the empty space beside her, and then closed her eyes, thinking of Victoria's hand on her face, and the softness of her lips.

 _So this is what it feels like to be in love with two people at once_ , she thought, and rolled onto her back with a sigh, turning her head to look at the stars once more.

 

Two days later, Victoria proposed to Albert, and not long after that, the Doctor sent Rose a message that the alien threat had been neutralized. Soon after, Rose left the palace, heartbroken at the idea that she would never come back; she couldn't help wondering if Victoria would miss her.

The carriage dropped her off outside of the house where she ostensibly lived with her husband, John Smith, and she walked straight through to the garden in the back where the TARDIS was waiting.

The Doctor was inside, dressed in his customary dark pants, jumper, and leather jacket, and Rose couldn't help smiling at the sight of him.

"Don't you look like a proper lady," he said when he looked up, a crooked grin curving his lips.

Rose laughed as she walked up the ramp. "I think I shall miss the gowns."

"You shall?" the Doctor echoed, his grin widening.

"Shut up," Rose replied with another laugh.

"So," the Doctor said, turning to lean against the console and folding his arms over his chest. "How'd you get on with the queen?"

Rose's smile faded as she felt another throb of pain in her chest. "Quite well," she murmured. "Victoria is... she's wonderful, and I'm going to miss her a lot." Rose took a breath, and shook her head. "But she's got Albert now, and plenty of other ladies."

"And you've got me," the Doctor said, and Rose looked up to see him beaming at her. Her smile returned, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Got everything you need?" the Doctor asked, turning back towards the console. Rose nodded, still smiling, and the Doctor grinned. "Off we go, then. So many planets still to see."

Rose hurried back to her room to change into her normal clothes while the Doctor set them on a new course, and couldn't help marveling at how strange it felt to wear jeans and a t-shirt again after two months of corsets and heavy gowns. Still, she had truly enjoyed the gowns, and let her fingers trail over the silk and embroidery of her gown after she hung it up in her closet. She knew she would look at it from time to time, and think of Victoria, but she was back with the Doctor now, and she had a feeling Victoria was right. The seeds for love were there between them; they just needed to be cultivated and nourished. It might be a challenge, but it was one Rose was up for, and she smiled as she left her room to return to the console room.

"So, where are we?"

"Let's find out," he said, extending his hand to her. Rose took it, savoring the way his fingers wrapped around hers, and shifted closer to him.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

He smiled, and it was that warm, contented smile that made her stomach flip. "I missed you too, Rose Tyler. Now come on," he said, and started for the door. "There's still so much to see."


End file.
